Eternal Bond RK PG13
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Written for Legendland, prompt was one or more characters magically transformed to a younger age. Eternal Bond.


**Title:** Eternal Bond

**Characters/pairings**: Richard and Kahlan

**Rating**: PG-13

**A/N:** Written for Legendland, limited in words, I want to write more. It may become my first Chapter series. Comments are welcome.

~o~

**_Thud._**

"...just another few minutes...", Richard sleepily mumbled as the sun's intruding rays made their way across his pillow. He curled the blankets up over his face and muttered about not wanting to do his chores.

**_Thud. ...Thud...Thud. ...cree-a-kkk.._**

This time he reluctantly poked his head out of his warm cocoon and away from his adventurous dreams. He was a knight in one of the great armies and he was just getting into battle.

"What dad? Did Michael not feed the horses again? He said he was going to...", he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Looking up he was most startled to see Zedd.

_A very old looking Zedd. ...Huh_? He looked around and did not recognize his surroundings at all. He seemed to be in a very large bed in an opulent room, his bedclothes were hanging off him and he had to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"Zedd", Richard questioned," what are you doing here? Or rather, where is here and why do you look so old! "

Zedd just smiled for a moment, for in the Seeker's bed was a very youthful Richard. In fact one about 13 yrs of age; a very wilful one that age if he did remember rightly! Looks like nothing had changed over the years.

"Richard my boy," Zedd sighed," you have been spelled. Somehow, you and another have been reverted back to an earlier age in time. Back to your youth it would seem, you are again about 13 yrs of age."

Richard's mouth dropped open.

"You are Richard Rahl, the True Seeker and Master of D'Hara..also husb...ah, never mind, we must get you up to speed as we figure out who spelled you and how long it will last".

Zedd thought it best he leave out the detail of Richard's wife, as Kahlan herself was in the same predicament. Thank the spirits she was attending an old friend and was not in her rightful place at the moment, as the Lady Rahl.

Questions were pelted at Zedd as the very youthful Lord Rahl readied himself for the day. Slight thought he was, his frame was large, a promise of the man he was to be.

~o~

In another corridor, a very young woman attended a Sister of Light, about to give birth. The raven haired maiden knew her station and was hiding her alarm at her situation quite well.

She awoke to find herself midwife to a very expectant mother.

Trained in such matters, she focused on the task at hand while she pushed the question of where she was and who she was with to the back of her mind. Given the slight reaction of the expectant mother, she knew she was known to her. Just the _how_ another matter...

A knock rapped the door.

Upon her acknowledgement, a very tall wizened man with white hair entered the chamber. His eyes were kind and he looked at her questioningly. He glanced back, bringing forward another Sister, her red robes covering her face as she went to the aid of the future mother.

"Kahlan," he said, "I am Zedd, Wizard of the First Order. And. Well, there is no way to put it. You have been spelled, and you have been _youth-anized_, to the age of 13 in fact. Mother Confessor. I expect you know what this means?"

A small flush crept on the slightly be freckled face, but a slow nod was given.

_So that is what is going on._

She had awoken to find herself in large robes in a small cot. The situation was apparent, although her being there was not. She was trained to deal with such things. She would assess later.

Zedd explained to her what had happened, as it seemed to happen to only them. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor. He left out the part where they were married to each other, that would right itself as the spell ended he figured.

~o~

Richard made his way down to the Great Hall, he was so famished he could eat a horse! He had managed to find a shirt that hung and a belt to hold up his pants, they fit in length except for the waist.

Kahlan approached the kitchens; she was hungry and wanted to break her fast.

She spotted a young man sitting in the morning rays, gleefully eating a few pastries on a large plate. She approached him, taking a seat beside him.

"Care to share?", she asked, her azure eyes sparkling and then twinkling as he realized his company.

His warm chocolate eyes widened as he took in the vision at his table. Long curled tresses atop the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he was instantly in love.


End file.
